An Angel in a World full of Demons
by SuperWhoLockian11283
Summary: Megan Green is the 'adopted' daughter of Bobby Singer. But when the youngest Winchester comes to town, her life is forever changed. Set loosely on Season 1.
1. Singer's Little Girl

**A/N: This story focuses on Megan Green, a 24 year old girl who is the 'adopted' daughter of Bobby. She meets Sam for the first time. This is loosly set on Season 1. Some plot lines may be altered to my liking or to include Megan. Thanks for taking the time to read this fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Megan.**

* * *

I wake up to Bobby shaking my shoulder.

"Get up, Megan we got guests." He says.

"Alright, Alright I'm up." I say groaning and slapping his arm.

Bobby is practically my father. He took me in when my parents died. I was 10 then. It's been 14 years. 14 years of Bobby and I hunting every sons of bitches we can find. We occasionally help his surrogate son Dean. I know he has a brother, but Bobby told me he was at college.

I groan again and pull myself out of bed. I throw on a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants. I go into my bathroom and brush out my long red hair and braid it into pigtails. I thump down the stairs and into the kitchen. I see Dean there, with another boy I don't recognize. When they see me, they both stand up.

"Hey Dean." I say hugging him. Dean is like a brother to me. He looks out for me as much as Bobby does.

"Hey kiddo. Long time no see." He says into my hair.

I break away and extend my hand to the other man. He had short brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes.

"Hello. I'm Megan. Megan Green. You are?" I say.

"I'm Sam. I'm Dean's younger brother." He says.

I smile at him and walk over to Bobby. I drape an arm around his shoulders and give him a peck on the cheek. He smiles at me.

"Could you make me a coffee while I go get dressed?" I ask him sweetly, batting my eyelashes.

Bobby rolls his eyes.

"Alright. But you'd better hurry, ya idjit." He tells me chuckling.

I laugh and kiss his cheek again. As I pass, I clap Sam on the shoulder and ruffle Dean's hair. I hear a chuckle from Dean as I jump up the stairs. I change into an old Metallica shirt that Dean got me and a pair of dark jeans. I shrug a gray flannel over my shirt and lace on my combat boots. I trudge back down the stairs where Bobby was waiting with my coffee in one of my travel mugs.

"I need you to go on a supply run. Sam's gonna go with you." Bobby says, handing me my coffee.

"Kay. Thanks Bobby, see ya later." I say.

I walk over to Dean, who is sitting at the kitchen table, and lean on his shoulders.

"Can I drive your baby?" I ask.

"No! Never! Not while I'm still up and kickin'." He says pointing a finger at me.

I sigh.

"Ugh, fine. I'll take my truck," I say, grabbing my keys, "C'mon ya big moose."

I hear he sound of Dean's laughter, making me smile. I slide into the dull orange truck that Bobby let me have. Sam joins me, climbing in the passenger side. As we begin to drive away, I turn on the AC/DC album that Dean got me. Sam rolls his eyes slightly.

"Did Dean get this for you?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, he did." I say, smirking.

We arrive at the small convenience store a few miles away from Bobby's house. I hand Sam a list when we go inside.

"Get this stuff, I've got everything else." I say pointing at a few of the items. He nods and disappears down one of the aisle.

We meet up again at the register with all our findings. I check the items in Sam's arms to see if he got everything. I pay and we heave our items back to my truck. We pile everything in the car, and I begin to drive back to Bobby's.

"So. Do you like living with Bobby?" Sam asks me after awhile.

"Of course. He's practically my dad. I have always seen him as my father. He won't ever admit it, but he really cares about you guys and I." I say while looking at Sam.

He turns his head back to the road and his eyes widen.

"Megan look out!" He shouts.

I turn back to the road as a 10 wheeler smashes into my truck at full force. My head whipps against the wheel as I jerk around in my seat. The car tumbles into a ditch at the side of the road, making me bang my head against my window. Everything goes black.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this was so short. I will post longer chapters as the story progresses. Thanks again for reading this chapter!**


	2. Damn You, Winchester

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited this story since my last update! I will try to update as frequently as I can. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Megan.**

* * *

 **[Sam]**

Everything happened so quickly. One minute, I'm getting to know a wonderful (not to mention beautiful) girl. The next minute, I'm trapped in her truck in a ditch bleeding.

Megan was passed out next to me, her head resting on the wheel.

"Megan?" I moan, "Megan? Oh God. Megan!" I pull out my phone and dial Dean's number. He picks up after two rings.

"Sammy? Where the hell are you? You've been gone an hour." He almost yells through the phone.

"Dean. W-We crashed. Were in a-a ditch about half a mile fr-from Bobby's. Megan. She's not moving. Dean. I think she's dead." I sobbed into the phone.

"It's gonna be ok Sammy. We're on our way. I'll call help for you. You're gonna be ok Sammy." Dean spoke with panic in his voice.

I nod even though he can't see me. I feel myself slowly slip out of consciousness. Then everything goes dark.

 **[Dean]**

I was driving faster than I ever had. Bobby sat in the passengers seat, barking at me to drive faster. I wanted to yell back at him, but I didn't. Bobby saw Megan as a daughter. His daughter who could be dead for all we know. I just sat there silently, my knuckles turning white from clutching the wheel too tight.

We get there before the ambulance does, but I could hear the sirens blaring in the distance.

I jump out of the Impala and sprint to Sam's side of the car, while Bobby goes to Megan's side. I pry open his door. Sam wasn't harmed too badly, making me sigh slightly with relief. He had a few cuts across his forehead. Bruises blossomed across his arms and face. His hand looked pretty bad, probably broken. I glance over to Megan and gasp. Her head rest against the wheel. Bobby moved her head. Blood flowed freely from the giant crack in her skull, making me gag slightly. Her arm was trapped under a piece of metal. Bobby was sobbing quietly, brushing the loose strands of hair out of her face.

The ambulance gets here and makes us step away from Megan's truck. I walk over to Bobby and embrace him. He sobs into my shoulder. I've never seen the man so emotional.

The paramedics load Sam and Megan in the trucks and drive to the hospital. I drop Bobby back at his house to get another truck to tow Megan's. I speed to the hospital that they took my brother and best friend.

I get to the hospital well after the ambulance and storm inside.

"Have you admitted anyone in the last hour?" I ask the woman at the desk.

"Yes we have," she says clicking on the computer, "anyone in particular?"

"Sam Winchester and Megan Green."

"Are you family?" She asks me.

"Sam's my brother. Megan's dad is on his way." I say automatically."Yes. Sam is upstairs with a minor concussion, but is otherwise unharmed. Megan is up in surgery. Her head got beat up pretty badly. Her arm is broken and she sprained her ankle." The woman explains to me.

"What room is Sam in?"

"He's in 221b on the second floor."

I jog to the elevator and ride it up to the second floor. I make it to Sam's room in no time at all. He was unconscious but looked ok. I sat in the chair next to his bed. I stare at him in silence.

"You're gonna be ok Sammy." I say after awhile.

As if on cue, Sam's eyes move under his closed eyelids. His eyes flutter open and land on me.

"Dean?" He says hoarsely.

"Sammy? You ok?" I ask him, slightly jumping.

"I'm fine. Where's Megan?" He says waving me off.

"She's in surgery Sammy. She got beat up pretty badly." I say calmly.

"Oh God. It's my fault. It's my fault! Dammit!" Sam sobbed.

"Sammy this wasn't your fault! You didn't do this!" I say shaking my head.

Sam just kept sobbing until Bobby came in. His eyes were bloodshot.

"You alright boy?" He asked.

Sam nodded and looked out the window.

At that moment, a nurse came in with another doctor.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Pond. I am the hospital's neurosurgeon. Is one of you Megan Green's family?" The man says to us.

"I'm her father." Bobby says raising his hand.

"Sir, your daughter has suffered a severe concussion and lost a lot of blood from her brain. She'll be ok, but she needs to stay here for awhile." Dr. Pond explains.

"Can we see her?" I ask glancing at Sam, then Bobby.

"Yes. You can." He says.

A group of nurses help Sam into a wheelchair and I wheel him to Megan's room with Bobby close behind.

 **[Megan]**

I wake up in a white, and very bright, room. I look around the room and see Bobby sitting next to me in a chair, holding my hand. Sam sat in a wheelchair on my other side holding my other hand. Dean stood in the corner, arms folded over his chest and eyes on the floor.

"I scared the hell out of you guys didn't I?" I say hoarsely.

All three men jump from their positions and stare at me wide-eyed.

"Megan!" Dean shouts and runs to my side, "You ok?"

"Just peachy." I say, smiling.

"Sam. I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention. I-" I stutter turning my focus to to Sam.

"Can we have a minute?" Sam asks the other two. They nod. Bobby kisses my hand and smiles. Dean claps me on the shoulder and follows Bobby out of the room.

"Megan. I don't blame you for anything that happened today." Sam says with his hand on my cheek. The sudden touch sends electricity through me.

"Do you blame yourself?" I ask him. He nods, staring at his shoes.

I take his face in my hands to make him look at me.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened. You hear me?" I say sternly.

Sam nods and without warning, presses his lips to mine. I tense up at first, but then melt into his touch and kiss him back with equal passion. We only break apart when air is needed. Sam smiles at me and plants a kiss on my forehead. At that moment, Dean walks in grinning.

"You better be good to her, Sammy. She's one definitely worth keeping. You're lucky Bobby didn't see you two." He says to Sam chuckling.

"See what?" Bobby asks walking in.

We both blush and smile at each other.

Sam was discharged that night, but I had to stay for another week. Another week of staring at the white tiled ceiling. Bobby and Dean would swing by every day for a few hours, but Sam stayed with me the whole time. We would talk and kiss occasionally. Bobby once walked in on us kissing and gave Sam the whole 'don't screw up my daughter' lecture, making me laugh for a good 15 minutes.

I finally got discharged a week after the crash, with my arm in a sling and a rather large bandage covering the stitches in my head. Bobby insisted on driving me home when Sam announced that he and Dean would bring me home in the Impala.

"I love you, ya idjit. Never scare me like at again. You hear?" Bobby says while driving us back to his house.

"Ok Bobby. I love you too. I'll be careful." I say resting my head against his shoulder.

We return to Bobby's house to find both of the brothers leaning against the Impala waiting for our arrival.

Sam jumps from his spot and jogs over to our truck. He opens the door for me and helps me get out. I kiss him on the cheek as a symbol of thanks and turn to Dean, who also ran up.

"Hey kiddo." He says picking me up and twirling me around in a hug. A gasp of laughter escapes me and Dean sets me down again.

I take Sam's hand and lead myself into Bobby's house. I flop down on the living room couch, pulling Sam with me. I curl up in his lap and Sam begins to stroke my hair. I try my best to stay awake, but my body gets the best of me and I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up to Sam lightly shaking my shoulder.

"Megan. I'm sorry, but Dean and I got to go." He says softly, kissing the top of my head.

I frown.

"Already?" I ask, sitting up.

"Ya. I'm sorry, angel." Sam says.

"It's ok. Can I come with you?" I ask pleadingly.

"Hell no! You just got out of the hospital! You still have stitches and a _broken_ arm!" He exclaims.

"Ugh fine. Will you at least let me come when I'm well enough? I could be useful on a hunt." I reply, trackng circles on his backhand.

"I'll have to ask Dean." He says, sighing.

"Ask me what?" Dean says walking in, a dufflebag slung over his shoulder.

"Megan wants to come with us when she's well enough." Sam explains standing up from his place on the couch.

"Sure. She could be useful. But it'll be a couple of weeks, maybe months. But don't you go screwing up my brother." He says, grinning at me.

"Damn you, Winchester." I say, grinning.

"Well. We've got to hit the road." Dean says, clapping his hands together.

I stand up and walk the brothers to the front door. Dean drops his bags and wraps me into a hug.

"Se ya kiddo." He says into my hair.

"See ya, Winchester." I reply.

He ruffles my hair and grabs his bags off the ground. I turn to Sam who takes my face in his hands and pulls me into a kiss.

"I'll miss you." He says when we break apart.

"I know. Don't forget to call." I say, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I won't." He smiles.

Sam makes his way over to the Impala and slides into the front seat. I wave at them as the car drives away.

"Don't worry, you'll see them again." Bobby says, coming up behind me, making me jump.

"I know." I say, slinging my arm across my father's shoulders.


	3. Back on the Road

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited my story since the last update! This chapter is a shorter one, but longer ones are on the way!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Megan**

* * *

 **[Sam]**

Its been three weeks since I've see Megan. We called and texted each other throughout that time. She got her stitches out two weeks ago and got her cast off a week ago. I drove us back to Sioux Falls while Dean slept next to me.

After four hours of driving, I finally pull the Impala into Singer Auto. I park outside the house and shove Dean, who wakes up with a start.

"We're here. Get your lazy ass up." I say smiling.

Dean mumbles a few curses at me and grumpily gets out of the car.

We walk up to the house and Dean bangs on the front door. Bobby opens the door, scowling.

"Shut up ya idjits, you'll wake her." He says angrily.

"Sorry Bobby." I say, walking inside.

I enter the living room to find Megan sprawled out on the couch, mouth gaping open. I chuckle to myself and sit down in the chair adjacent to the couch. Dean walks in and hands me a beer. He plops down in another chair just as Bobby comes in. He walks over to a sleeping Megan and shakes her shoulder lightly.

"Get up Megan, we got guests." He says.

"Last time you said that I met my boyfriend." She says groggily sitting up. She looks across the room at me and grins. I stand up as she jumps from her seat and hugs me around the waist.

"Hey angel." I say, stroking her hair.

"Hey Sammy." She says looking up at me. She pulls me down and kisses me. Dean and Bobby make disgusted noises until we break apart. Megan turns to Dean and smiles. She walks over to him and he wraps her into a hug.

"Can't forget about my best friend now can I, Winchester?" She says to him.

"No you can't." Dean replies chuckling.

"So. Can I come hunt with you guys now?" She asks, breaking away from Dean.

"As long as Bobby's ok with it." I say, pulling Megan to my side.

She turns her head to face Bobby, who gives her a nod of approval. She squeals and hugs her father tightly.

"Thank you Bobby!" She says.

"You're welcome Megan." He replies to her softly.

* * *

An hour later, Megan had a duffle bag full of clothes and other 'necessities' as she liked to call them. At the door, she hugs Bobby once more.

"I'll miss you Bobby." She says.

"I'll miss you too. Be careful and no screwing around with that boy." He replies.

Megan laughs.

"Don't worry Bobby. I'll be keeping a close eye on them." Dean says, leaning against the doorway.

Megan gives Bobby a final peck on the cheek and takes my outstretched hand. I lead her to the Impala and take the duffle bag from her hands. I throw it in the backseat and Megan follows. Dean and I jump into the two front seats and wave goodbye to Bobby, who stood at his front door grinning. Megan leans up against our seats as we drive away.

"Where we headed boys?"

"Pontiac, Illinois." Dean says, turning up the AC/DC playing from the radio, making me groan.

Megan slaps my shoulder and grins.

"AC/DC is like the perfect piece of pie." She says.

"Pie is overrated." I say simply.

Dean glares at me and Megan just laughs.

"At least you're pretty." She says, smiling and kissing my cheek.


	4. Demons

**A/N: I apologize for the absence. I needed time to get my inspiration back. Also I have family in town and not a lot of time to write. This chapter is shorter than normal. Longer ones are on the way! Thanks to those who have followed and favorited since last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Megan**

* * *

 **[Megan]**

We get to Pontiac late the next morning. We stop at the nearest motel and check out a room for a week. Dean collapses on the bed nearest the door. Sam stares at him in confusion.

"Aren't we gonna go check out the scene?"

"You two go. I haven't slept in 24 hours. I'm beat." Dean mumbles to us, slowly falling asleep.

"Whatever. See ya Winchester!" I say over my shoulder.

"See ya Green." Dean replies groggily.

Sam and I walk hand in hand out the motel room and to the Impala. I slide into the passengers seat and retake Sam's hand as he gets in the drivers seat.

"So, what are we dealing with?" I ask.

"Demons. There have been some omens in this area. Then a few days ago, there was a huge mass murder on one of the farms in town. We're gonna go to the scene now, and check it out more thoroughly tonight." Sam explains to me.

"Sweet," I say leaning back against my seat, folding my arms behind my head, "Onwards."

We make it to the scene in just under an hour of driving 10 miles over the speed limit. We get out of the Impala, Sam dressed in a cheap suit, me in slacks and a white blouse. We walk up to a policeman standing next to the yellow police tape.

"Hello. I'm Agent Pierce FBI. This is my partner Agent O'Riley." Sam says, holding up his badge, nudging me to do the same. The officer just nods and lets us through.

We both walk the perimeter of the barn, looking for sulfur or anything to indicate demonic activity. It wasn't long before I find a heap of sulfur hidden in the corner of the barn. I get Sam's attention and flick up my eyebrows.

"Yahtzee."

We return to the motel room late that afternoon to find Dean in the same position as we left him. I quietly open the mini fridge in the room and open a beer, almost silently. I tiptoe over to Dean and pour the cold liquid on his head. He jolts awake, cursing. I burst out laughing, falling to the floor. Dean just glares at me. He glances up to the doorway, where Sam was standing. He returns his gaze back to me as he stands up.

"You better watch your back, Green." He say gruffly, shuffling to the bathroom.

Later that night, Sam, Dean, and I return to the barn with Ruby's knife and two angel blades. Once we get inside, Dean motions for me to search the upstairs while the other two search down there.

I quietly climb the ladder leading to the second floor of the barn. I cautiously look through the many boxes and knick knacks until I hear another person's footsteps behind me. I spin around to see a man smiling wickedly at me. His eyes were black.

I try to stab him, but he throws my blade across the room, almost silently. I stare at him in both awe and fear. He grabs my arms and shoves me to the ground. Out of his pocket he grabs an iron stick that was smoking. I thrash underneath him. He grips my left arm tightly and pulls up my sleeve, revealing the anti possession tattoo. He shoves a cloth into my mouth before he presses the hot metal on my arm. I scream as loud as I can. It only comes out as a muffle, for he also put his hand over my mouth. He pulls the hot metal off my arm. The tattoo was completely gone. He smiles.

"Ready for a new roommate?"

I feel him enter my body, then nothing.


	5. The Devil Inside Me

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited since last update! I apologize deeply for the crazy short chapter I am giving. Longer ones are on the way! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Megan.**

* * *

 **[Dean]**

"Megan you ok?" I ask as Sam and I walk up the barn stairs. We turn the corner to see her pulling the angel blade out of a man's chest. She turns stiffly toward us and nods.

"Ya. It attacked me but I'm ok." She says. Sam walks over to her and slings his arm over her shoulders.

"You did good, angel." He says kissing her right temple.

The whole car ride back to the motel was silent. Sam and I sat in the front seat while Megan sat in the back, looking out the window, almost scowling.

When we return to the motel room, Sam and I begin getting ready for bed while Megan stands stiffly in the middle of the room.

"Green? You ok?" I ask walking up to her.

"Ya. I just need to take a walk. Clear my head." Megan turns on her heels and walks out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

 **[Megan]**

Being possessed sucks.

I watch as the demon leads my body out the door and down the sidewalk. I take advantage of being alone to talk to the demon.

"So, now at we're alone, tell me who you are." I think, knowing we share a brain.

"My name is Samael." He says, using my mouth.

"Ok. Why the hell do you want me as your meat suit?" I reply.

"You are close to the Winchesters. More importantly, Sam Winchester." Samael responds.

"Why do you want Sam?" I ask.

"Azazel needs him."

"Wait. Yellow-Eyes?"

"Yes. Azazel is Yellow-Eyes." He says.

"Why. Does Azazel want Sam?" I ask.

"To lead his army. Sam is his most successful." Samael responds.

"Because of his psychic abilities." I sigh. Memories flood through my head. Back at the hospital when Sam and I first started dating, he told me about Jess, his abilities and Azazel's obsession with him leading the army.

"Take us back to the motel." I tell him after awhile.

"As you wish." Samael replies, turning around and heading back to the motel.


End file.
